Music To My Heart
by xErzaxKnightwalkerx
Summary: Erza Scarlet is moving schools, and unluckily the first person she meets? The bubbly female dubbed 'The Demon Matchmaker' Yes, you guessed it. Mirajane Strauss.With Mira becoming her first new friend, read as Erza tackles on high school dramas, and what if a band is involved? (High School AU) Jerza,RoLu,Gruvia,BixLi,Gale,Stillianna,NaKino,Fre eRa(many other ships!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hii! I decided to write a fanfiction. Basically, Erza moves to a new school and meets Mira, and then other stuff happens...Not sure yet I guess! Annywayyyy its basically a school focused on making people famous, and she meets bands, joins a band/club for herself and then it just goes crazy I guess. Im not sure on pairings yet, and this is my first fanfiction and hopefully its original..i dont know...anyway, without further a-dooo..here is chapter 1 of Music To My Heart! **

** Chapter 1: A new friend**

Erza P.O.V

I don't think I want to go to a new school..I mean like, in movies it has never ended happily with sunshine and rainbows, right? There's always the one girl or boy who drags you down and makes your life a living hell, and my life was full of being bullied for playing MUSIC! So that's why im transferring to a school that basically makes people famous. Fairy High. I've heard it has bands that well um lets just say dont get along? My stomach flipped as my brother came in to wake me up. And not because I was nervous, he is SCARY when he wakes you up. But it was obvious why he is in my room. My other brother. The two monsters names are Freed and Laxus. Laxus is the scary one, Freed is the one who loves scaring me. Yet if they mess with my cheesecake, lets just say they would have like um.. 4 broken bones? 19 even? Oh well. I guess it's time to get ready.I don't know if I should be scared or not..

** ~TimeSkip: in Front of the school(still Erza's P.O.V)~ **

I stared in shock as I finally got to my new school..it looked amazing! And there was SO many students walking in. I checked my phone for the time, it was 8:25am..I had 5 more minutes to get to the office! I ran as fast as I could, until suddenly I passed a door saying **OFFICE **yet I passed it, then slowly I backed up to look at it and I sighed in relief. I walked in and some old man was waiting. 'You're the new student? Erza..Scarlet was it? I am Makarov, But call me Master or Gramps or something, I don't mind.' He said. 'Yes I am the new student, It's a pleasure to be at this school.' I replied. 'Sooo um do you play any instruments?' Makarov asked. 'Yes, I play Piano and Violin.' I said. 'Ah. Here's your schedule, do you think you'll get lost..?' Gramps asked.'Umm I hate to admit it, but I do think I'll get lost..' I said blushing slightly. 'Okay, hold on then. He pushed a button that said Mirajane on it, and suddenly a girl walked in. 'YUSSSSSSSSSSH GRAMPS?' She asked. 'Mirajane, take Erza to class, shes the same room as you. Now SHOO!' He yelled. As we walked out she stared at me for a minute. 'OMG! YOU WOULD DEFFO LOOK ADORABLE WITH JELLAL! EEEEEK! Come with me at lunch, I can find you a boy!' She squealed. 'Wha?! Umm…Okay?' I said looking puzzled. As we walked into class, my jaw dropped when I saw our teacher was a blue cat that talked. 'OHHH YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT?! WELCOME TO ROOM 1E!' The teacher yelled for some reason. 'Erza, say Aye Sir back..' Mirajane whispered. 'Aye sir?' I said back. 'Oh my gosh! She is my favourite student! She knew to say Aye Sir right off the bat! OKAY NOW SIT DOWN!' He said starting off happily and yelled the last part to the whole class. 'Class we have a new student. Introduce yourself please!'The teacher said. 'U-um H-hi Im E-Er-Erza..' I stuttered. 'Okay, OH by the way, im Happy. Now..umm you can sit inbetween Mira and Jellal. Both of you put your hands up.' Happy said. Said people raised their arms, and Mira had a fangirl smile on her face. Then the lesson began.

**-TimeSkip: Lunch Break (Mira's P.O.V)-**

I have a new lifetime wish. To get Jerza together! But that is if they wanna be friends. I shall follow Erza around to see what she is into! Like… a NINJA! NIN NIN!

Erza P.O.V

I decided to go to the library instead of the cafeteria, which Mira was strangely okay with..im worried but oh well! Anyways, as soon as I walked into the library, I saw a violin and a piano! I tried to resist the urge to not play, but then I suddenly noticed nobody was around and ran up, set the violin beside the piano, and started playing a song, then I picked up the violin and played. 'OH MY GOSH THAT IS BRILLIANT!' Mira yelled. 'KYAAAAA!' I screamed not knowing what to do. 'YOU SHOULD JOIN MY BAND! YOUR SO TALENTEDDD!' Mira yelled as she started imagining something, thankfully I don't know what! ' Yeesh Erza don't be worried, we ARE friends after all, right?' Mira smiled. 'F-fr-friends?' I whispered. It sounded nice coming from me, maybe this school isn't as bad as I thought. 'Lets get lunch.' Mira said.'I can introduce you to my friends!' 'S-sure!'I replied. We ran off to the library. 'A new beginning..' I thought happily…'I..made…..a…..friend! Mom would be proud..if she was here…Dad would be too…'


	2. Authors Note :P

**Ello :3 Sorry I haven't been updating lately….I was playing a MMPORG called Elsword….its awesome :D And also school is back next week so…I'll update once a week…now since I'm putting this on most of my stories heres a note for each one, the readers go to the one they read.**

**Dragons Blood:**

Sorry guys but I'm putting this story up for adoption anyone who wants it review/pm me and I'll send the OC's to you as well… Q.Q I have too many story ideas that I wanna do….sorryyyy D: I didn't want to do it but theres no other choice…sorry (No more updates)

**Love by a Tower:**

Originally it was gonna be a oneshot but I'll continue since I got positive feedback :3 (Update in 3 weeks)

**Music to my heart: **

I'll update that next cause I have a writers block for SVS (Seven Deadly Sins) and so yeah….also it will be a Quick-Rolu-Slow-Jerza story with other pairings in between. I'm hoping it will at least last 40 chapters, 30 at least XD (New update next week since I'll try make it long)

**Seven Deadly Sins:**

I'll update in 2 weeks, since im gonna update one story a week, so next week is Music to my heart, then Seven Deadly Sins, then Love by a Tower, repeat process.

**So yeah that's that cleared up. I gotta go I haven't played Elsword in hours and im addicted…also im listening to 10 hour nyan cat dubstep… 14:41 seconds in…..so who will help with my funeral planning eh? See you next time minna **


End file.
